


Lace & Satin

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Flirting, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas happens to be walking past the display window of a new store but it's not just the mannequins that are being set up that he notices, but the attractive man setting them up.  He also notices, when the man bends over, that he's wearing pink, lace panties.  This might just be a store he needs to visit.





	Lace & Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we're almost finished with this challenge. I do hope you are enjoying these, and that you will enjoy this one too.

 

 

**Story #19**

**Panty Kink**

**_Lace and Satin~_ **

Cas was walking down the street when he passed the window of a new store.  He wasn’t sure if it was the products on display in the window that caught his attention first or the sign written in big, bold letters stating that this was:

 

_A Specialty Store, where you can find the perfect gift for your mate_

 

In the window were four mannequins, all placed in various erotic positions, and all dressed in some sort of seductive garb meant to attract and arouse Alphas.  Clearly everything in the window display was targeted towards Omegas.  It was silly, really.  He took a moment to look the clothes over.  Low cut, form fitting shirts were popular among Omega men, and one of the mannequins was wearing one, along with a pair of black skinny jeans.  The one all the way the right made his eyebrows shoot up almost to his hairline.  It was dressed in a red satin corset with black lace and ribbons, and a pair of red satin panties with matching black lace accents.  Did Omegas really wear these things?  Did they _enjoy_ wearing such things?  Movement in the window caught his eye, and he honed in on the man who was tugging an extremely short dress down over another mannequin.  Cas was fairly certain he’d just brought that one up there, because he’d counted four before, and this one made five.  The man didn’t notice him watching, but he was curious about what went into preparations for these displays.  It didn’t hurt that the few glimpses he’d caught of the man’s profile, he was incredibly attractive, with sandy brown hair and long lashes.  The man in the window fumbled the hat he was trying to fit onto the mannequin and it slipped from his fingers, fluttering to the floor.  As he bent down to get it, two things happened:

 

First, Cas caught a glimpse of pink satin with white lace peeking over the waistband of the man’s pants.

 

Second, he noticed Cas watching him.  The most beautiful green eyes locked on Cas’ own blue ones, and he noticed the flecks of gold in the green, and how those long lashes were thick and framed those orbs perfectly.  Freckles peppered the man’s nose and cheeks, and his full lips formed a surprised “O”. Cas smiled and the man gave a shy one in return. He motioned toward the mannequins, as if asking did he like any of this stuff.  Cas just shrugged.  He had no opinion on any of it.  He didn’t have an Omega to pamper and buy things for, so what would he need any of this for?

 

The man was still smiling as he snatched the hat up and set it on the dummy’s head.  He stepped back to assess the wardrobe.  Cas assessed him.  He was incredibly beautiful.  Someone that gorgeous was probably already mated, but he couldn’t deny he was interested.  The man hopped down from the display and disappeared, much to Cas’ disappointment.  He took a moment to look at what had just been added.  The yellow dress had bees on it.  That was adorable.

 

“You know, you can come in and look around.”  The voice was deep and Cas was pulled away from the pretty dress to see the man from before standing in the doorway of the store.

 

“I don’t have anyone to buy things like this for,”  Cas replied lamely.  The man smiled, and God if he wasn’t even more beautiful.

 

“Can’t smell you from here, but I’m guessing you’re not an Omega.”

 

Cas blushed as he shook his head.  “I am not.  I’m an Alpha.”

 

Something sparked in those green eyes that he couldn’t quite read.  Interest maybe?  He sure hoped so.

 

“We’re not an Omega only store.  It’s a department store.  We even sell golf clubs,” the man said.

 

“I don’t play golf.”  Cas squinted, pondering why he had said something so stupid.  “But maybe I could look around?”

 

“Are you asking me or telling me?”  The man’s smile grew wider and he laughed a bit.  He held the door open, and Cas nodded politely as he slipped past him and into the store. 

 

“Is this place new?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yep.  Just opened a few weeks ago.  It’s a chain.  I was doing the manager a favor and helping with setting up the displays.  Thank God this is the only window one.”  He offered his hand.  “I’m Dean.”

 

Cas shook his hand.  “My name is Cas.”

 

“So, what are you interested in?”  Dean asked.  Cas blushed further and dropped his eyes to the floor for a moment before realizing he should probably look around.  He scanned the main floor.  It was bigger than he’d thought from the outside.  Summer was just coming into the hot weather, and he could use some shorts…

 

“Where would I find summer clothes?  Tee shirts?  Shorts?”

 

“This way.  Follow me.”  Dean started walking, and Cas followed with his eyes looking everywhere except at the man’s ass.  There was lace and silk under those tight jeans, and that was the last thing he needed to be thinking about in the middle of a store.  He was led to the men’s section, which was separated into formal, semi-formal, casual, and sleepwear.  Very organized. 

 

“Anything specific you were looking for?”  Dean asked.

 

“I could use a few pairs of shorts.”  Cas touched the tee shirts hanging on the rack in front of him, but they weren’t the same ones that were on display in the window. 

 

“What’s your style?”  Dean went one rack over and began looking through the shorts hanging there.  “You said you don’t play golf, so I’m guessing the tacky, old man shorts are out?”  When Cas looked up he saw the playful smile on the other man’s face.  It made him chuckle.

 

“God, no.  I usually wear basketball shorts, or sometimes Dockers, or khakis if I go hiking.  I have running shorts too, but I use those strictly for running.”

 

“Hmm, those are over here…”  Dean left the tacky golf shorts and walked over to the racks that had sports clothing.  Cas followed and looked through the selection.

 

“These are nice.  Not as expensive as I thought either.”  He grabbed two pairs.  “I do have a question though.”

 

“Sure, what is it?”  Dean asked.

 

“The, um, the V-neck tee shirts in the window, are those geared only towards Omegas?”

 

“Heck no.  The dresses and panties and stuff, sure, but we have V-necks for everyone.  Is that what you like to wear?”  Dean went to a display stand of tee shirts and laid his hand on a heather gray one.

 

“I do like them.”  Cas selected a few of those as well.  “You’re an excellent salesman.”

 

Dean laughed.  “I dunno about that.  I’m really just helping a friend out.  Believe it or not, I’m a mechanic, but I used to do this in high school and college, so I offered.”

 

“It’s appreciated.  I don’t think I’d have had the thought to come in on my own had you not asked,” Cas admitted.

 

“Were you on your way somewhere?”  Dean asked.

 

“Not really.  I own the book store two doors down.  I left my employee there to run things while I took my lunch break.  I really was just walking down to the deli to get a sandwich.  Buying clothes for the summer was not on my list.  Now that I think about it though, I really should get some shorts that I can wear at work.  Basketball ones are not appropriate.”

 

With Dean’s help, he picked out a few more pairs of shorts, and just to get a few extra minutes with the man he couldn’t catch the scent of, he asked about a few other things too.  By the time he was done shopping, his arms were loaded.  To get to the registers though, they passed through the Omega section, and Cas stopped short in front of a display of panties.

 

“I thought you didn’t have an Omega?”  Dean seemed slightly irked, though Cas wasn’t sure why.

 

“I don’t, but are these exclusive to Omegas?  Can’t anyone purchase them?”

 

Dean cocked his head, staring at him as if trying to figure him out.  “Well…sure, I guess.  Mostly Alphas come and buy this stuff to pamper their mates, or Omegas come in to buy it to, uh, like, seduce Alphas.”  He was blushing hard.  Of course Cas thought that was adorable.

 

“So, you’re telling me that Alphas don’t wear them?” 

 

Dean blushed harder, and Cas watched with growing amusement as the man stumbled over his words.

 

“I mean, sure?  If that’s…or maybe they like the look, or I don’t know, satin is pretty?  I think, yeah, ok, they _might_ …”

 

“Dean, relax, I’m just an exceptionally curious person.  I was intrigued when I saw them on the mannequin in the display.  But I’ve never been the type of Alpha that adhered to societal rules or expectations.  I wear what I want, I do what I want, I enjoy what I want, regardless of what other people think.”  Cas mercifully cut him off so as to save the man from further embarrassment. 

 

“And what, you like panties?”  Dean quirked an eyebrow but there was genuine curiosity in the man’s eyes, and definitely interest as well.

 

“Well, why not?  They’re pretty, and they look comfortable.  Not these though, thongs are a product of Satan.”  Cas moved one of the awful ones aside to pick up a pair that looked very close to the ones Dean was wearing right at that moment. 

 

“You think if you had a mate, you’d buy some for them?”  Dean was staring intently at the panties Cas was holding in his hand, watching the Alpha’s thumb as it stroked the satin material.

 

“I would.  If I had an Omega.”  He could practically see the want in Dean’s eyes.

 

“Not a Beta?”  Dean asked. 

 

“Betas are perfectly fine.  I’ve dated plenty.  My last boyfriend was a Beta, but as I’ve noticed, they’re generally not in touch with their softer side.  Most Alphas aren’t either.  I’m told that I’m a rare one.”

 

Dean swallowed hard and forced an awkward smile on his face.  “Did you, uh, want to select a few pairs?”

 

Cas stroked the silky soft fabric a few more times before adding it to his pile.

 

“I’ll take this one.  I’d prefer to buy things like this for my significant other, but seeing as how I don’t currently _have_ one, there’s no real need for me to buy more than this one pair.”

 

The Alpha eyed the other items in this section.  Some of it was downright erotic while certain other things, in his opinion, were insulting to Omegas.  They were people, not sex objects, and should be respected.

 

“I like the way you think,”  Dean said.  Cas blinked in surprise.

 

“Oh, did I say that out loud?”

 

Dean flashed him an absolutely dazzling smile that sparked the slightest bit of arousal in the Alpha.

 

“You did, but not too many people think that way.  Most people, Alphas, if you will, lack respect for Omegas that are trying to make it in this world.  They think they should all be mated, filled with pups, and doing everything to cater to their mate’s needs, forgoing their own wants, needs, and desires.”

 

“It’s a horrid mindset.  I think that’s why I’ve had trouble dating, but for the opposite reasons.  I don’t want a slave, I want a partner, someone that is my equal, but still enjoys being pampered.  Not because they’re an Omega, but because they’re the person I’m in love with.  I dated an Omega once, bought her nice things and took her out to see movies, plays, all sorts of things.  I found out through a friend that she was telling her own friends that I was weak, pathetic, and she was just using me to get stuff until she found a _real_ Alpha.  I broke up with her that night.”  Cas paused for a moment, smirking at the memory.  “But not before I took back all of the nice things I had bought her.  I donated all of it.”

 

“She sounds like a real piece of work,”  Dean said.  Cas nodded in agreement.

 

“She recently tried to get back with me.  The Alpha she dated after me was very controlling, and she was miserable.  Came back saying she missed how good I was to her, and how I had so much respect for Omegas, but that he didn’t respect them at all.  I told her that ship had sailed, and I was not interested in being the one on the receiving end of abuse.  I haven’t spoken to her since.”

 

“I-I’m an Omega.”  Dean fidgeted.  “I just don’t let most people know that, cause Alphas tend to be dicks to me.  One assumed I was last week when I was setting up a display in the sporting goods section, and told me I shouldn’t be working. I should instead be bent over his knot.  That Omegas don’t have the right to hold down jobs.  They should just pump out pups.”

 

“I’m sorry you experienced that.  It’s that kind of mindset that continued to drive a wedge between the Alphas and the Omegas.”

 

“Have you ever been asked out before, Cas?” Dean had moved closer as they approached the register where a woman with the reddest hair Cas had ever seen was standing. Her hair was ten times brighter than his own sister Anna’s.

 

“Not in a very long time,” he admitted.

 

“How would you feel if I asked you out?”  Dean stopped him before they reached the register and the redhead who was checking someone else out.  Cas smiled.

 

“I would like that very much.”

 

Dean relaxed and smiled back.  “Cool.  Did you really want these, or were you trying to get a reaction out of me before?”  He plucked the pink satin and lace panties off the top of Cas’ pile of clothes.  Cas quickly snatched them back.

 

“Yes, I do.  I…have a collection.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened.  “Please tell me they’re not from other people you’ve dated.”

 

“Oh, no, no, they’re all mine.  I like the way they feel.”  Cas stepped up to the counter and placed his items down.  The woman was still dealing with the customer in front of him, so he turned his attention to Dean.  “In fact, I’m wearing a teal pair right now.”

 

Dean’s jaw dropped and whatever blockers he had on, they failed in that moment when the scent of arousal suddenly curled around them both.

 

“Shit, Cas, I need a cold shower now.”  He laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of his neck.  His blush made his freckles stand out even more.  Cas found that he liked that a lot.

 

“Are you available this evening?  The book store stays open until eight, but I usually leave around six.  We could get dinner.”

 

Dean nodded.  “Yeah, ok, I’d like that.  I can leave whenever, I’ve set up all the displays already.  I can meet you at the book store at six.”

 

“Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in.”  Cas held out his hand, and Dean passed his phone over.  He entered his number, placing a quick call to himself so he’d have Dean’s number, too.

 

“Char, give Cas here my discount,”  Dean told the girl behind the counter. 

 

“Sure.”  She smiled sweetly before she started ringing everything up.

 

“I’ll see you this evening then.”  Cas said once his transaction was complete.  He had three extra-large bags of clothes.  It certainly wasn’t a roast beef sandwich with extra pickles like he’d planned, but he liked to think he got something much better out of the deal.

 

“See ya.”  Dean gave a small wave as he watched Cas walk out the door.

 

“Did you make a date?”  The girl behind the register asked.  Charlie was his best friend, and unbeknownst to Cas, the owner of this fine establishment.

 

“I did.  He’s one of a kind.  I had to take a chance,” he replied.

 

“He’s cute.”

 

“He’s freaking gorgeous, are you kidding me?  That voice, those eyes…blockers aren’t going to do me a damn bit of good tonight.”  He laughed.

 

“Well, thank you for setting everything up for me.  It should be easy to just change the clothes on the dummies from here on out.”  She looked around at all of the displays Dean had been spending the last few weeks setting up.  He’d made her job ten times easier by doing this for her.

 

“No problem.  I think…”  He looked back towards the Omega section and the stand full of panties.  “I’m going to buy myself something nice to wear on my date tonight.”

 

Charlie saw him eyeing the panties and smacked his arm playfully.  “You kinky bastard.”

 

Dean laughed as he walked away.  He might be, but it sure felt like he’d met his match.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
